


Planets as Art

by EssayOfThoughts



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: Art in the world ofJupiter Ascending.





	Planets as Art

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted to [Jupiter Ascending Headcanons](http://jupiterascendingheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/119969152557/art-in-the-jupiter-ascending-universe) on tumblr.

When you have millenia you can make masterpieces artists on Earth or Zalyntyre could never even dream of. You could make a house carved over thousands of years by the dripping of water onto rock, you could breed plant from nothing, into a towering creature, that rivals the mythical Yggdrasil. You could be contracted to make an Alcazar, and shape a whole planet.

Of course, not all artists will work on so large a scale. Instead, like some do on Tersie planets, they go small, and carve art minutely. Why carve on rice when you can carve on molecules? Why paint thumbnails when you could paint eyelashes? Some make bodies their works of art, splices designed to be nothing but beautiful, to look like merpeople, high elves, centaurs, to have vines that weave through their skin, to look like the gods of Tersie planets. Some work on the entitled themselves, carving landscapes into their nails, and repairing any flaws and breaks with drops of RegeneX.

Some might prefer to do something almost simpler. Taking shining smooth and damn near magical tech, and instead making them match an aesthetic. Some Entitled might like Rococo, others might like futurism, or styles which are to them modern. Others may like Cyberpunk, Steampunk, wooden casings or plastic or metal, leather embossing, glass in curlicues. They have the art of all of their planets available to them, and then all the art of their own history. They have options.

Some do art as Tersies might. Pottery and painting, murals done across whole moons or planets, or portraits done on single canvases. But why settle for a Mona Lisa, when one has millennia? Details can be added with ever small brushes, grime falling on the canvas can be removed by one who knows the colours they were supposed to be. One can add new details, born of knowing the subject better as time passes.

And mural planets… Visible from space with forests and geology and oceans all shaped  to make something beautiful. Algae added to lakes to create a perfect painting, a planet used in the most extravagant way, not to house humans waiting to be harvested into RegeneX, but simply for beauty. No one could live on such planets, they would ruin the art, but one might settle their clipper into orbit to adore the planet, or an increasing outpost might be set up.

Really, when you think about it, the options for art when you live millennia are damn near endless, and also quite awe inspiring.


End file.
